Fångad av en stormvind
|year = 1991 |position = 1st (after tiebreaker with Amina Annabi) |points = 146|previous = Som en vind |next = I morgon är en annan dag |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Fångad av en stormvind was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome performed by Carola Häggkvist. It was Häggkvist's second go at the contest after a third-place finish in Munich in 1983. It was performed 8th on the night following Luxembourg and preceding France. At the close of voting, it was tied for first place with the French entry on 146 points, both songs receiving 4 sets of 12-point scores. However, when it came to the next step of the count-back procedure, the advantage swung in Carola's favor as she received 5 sets of 10-point scores compared to 2 sets for Amina of France. This count-back gave Carola the win and Sweden its third victory overall. Had the current tiebreaker rules come into effect, Carola would have lost to Amina because 1 less country voted for her song over the French entry (18-17). During the performance, the sound failed inside the venue but Carola kept singing (the television viewers and the juries could still hear it perfectly). For the winner's reprise, she performed the song both in English (first verse/chorus, second part of the bridge and final chorus) and the original Swedish (first verse/chorus and first part of the bridge). Lyrics Swedish= Jag har aldrig slutat tro Att efter varje natt väntar gryningen Fast jag inte kan förstå Så finns det tid för skratt när jag börjar om igen Känner doften från en stilla ocean Plötsligt står jag i en levande orkan Jag är fångad av en stormvind, fast för dig Ingenting kan hindra mig när det blåser i mitt hjärta Fångad av en stormvind natt och dag Här finns bara du och jag, och det ljus som himlen lämnat kvar Det är dags att ge sig av För stunder som har flytt kommer aldrig mer Reser ut på öppet hav Där allting blir som nytt i den framtid som du ger Utan saknad lämnar jag min trygga hamn Fri men ändå bunden till en öppen famn Jag är fångad av en stormvind, fast för dig Ingenting kan hindra mig när det blåser i mitt hjärta Fångad av en stormvind natt och dag Här finns bara du och jag, och det ljus som himlen lämnat kvar Vi går tillsammans, förenad av kärlekens band Min längtan vaknar när du ler och räcker mig din hand Jag är fångad av en stormvind Fångad av en stormvind, (fast för dig) Ingenting kan hindra mig när det blåser i mitt hjärta Fångad av en stormvind natt och dag Här finns bara du och jag, och det ljus som himlen lämnat kvar (Fångad av en stormvind) Jag är fångad av en stormvind |-| Translation= I have never stopped believing That after every night waits the dawn Even though I can't understand There's time for laughter when I start all over again I can smell the scent from a quiet ocean Suddenly I'm in the middle of a vivid hurricane I am captured by a stormwind, stuck on you Nothing can stop me, when it's blowing in my heart Captured by a stormwind night and day Only you and I are here, and the light that heaven left behind It is time to move on For the moments that have passed, never come back Travelling on an open sea Where everything is like new in the future you give I'm leaving my safe harbour without missing it Free, but still tied to open arms I am captured by a stormwind, stuck on you Nothing can stop me, when it's blowing in my heart Captured by a stormwind night and day Only you and I are here, and the light that heaven left behind We are walking together, united by the bonds of love My longing is awakened, when you smile and give me your hand I am captured by a stormwind Captured by a stormwind, (stuck on you) Nothing can stop me, when it's blowing in my heart Captured by a stormwind night and day Only you and I are here, and the light that heaven left behind (Captured by a stormwind) I am captured by a stormwind Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Tie-breaker Category:Winners